


So Stupid...

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Emergency room, Gen, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: As Gaz waited outside for Dib, she laments on how stupid he was.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim)
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	So Stupid...

Dib was stupid. Gaz had always known that. Her brother was so stupid, had always been stupid and would continue to be stupid. Dib would rant on and on about protecting humanity and making them see the truth even though it was so clear that nobody cared. It was stupid to work so hard and so desperately for a humanity that couldn’t care less about you or what you do for them. It was so stupid trying so hard to get others to see the truth when it was so clear that they didn’t care about the so-called truth in the first place. 

Humans were such vile, selfish simpletons who couldn’t care less about anything outside of their own pathetically small world and it was a huge waste of time trying to seek recognition from them. Yet Dib wasted so much of his energy on them. He could have been brilliant, he definitely had the brain capacity and awareness that so many humans lacked to be someone amazing. Gaz knew that too, which is why it was so irritating to watch him waste so much of his time and energy on people who just. Did. Not. Care. 

The most infuriating thing about her brother however, was his total lack of self-preservation. He would jump into dangers without a second thought or even a plan of how to get out of it. He didn’t even seem to realize how incredibly lucky he was most of the time; to be able to walk out of those situations he put himself in without any life-threatening injuries. No, instead of being happy that he managed to get out there alive, he would bemoan about how _unlucky_ he was that things didn’t turn out the way he wanted them to.

Gaz’s older brother was so, _so stupid_. It was only a matter of time before his stupidity finally caught up with him. After so many close calls, that last fight with Zim had ended with him in the emergency room. And Gaz was left outside waiting. Alone. 

Because of course nobody else cared to see if he was going to be alright. Their father was too busy with whatever science thing he deemed was more important than his son’s life. None of the people he recklessly tried to save cared that he risked his life for them. Even though it happened right in front of them. 

Of course they wouldn’t care. And it was so stupid.


End file.
